


Under Wraps

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tuck pays a visit to Rex to relive some old times.
Relationships: Rex Salazar/Tuck
Kudos: 5





	Under Wraps

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Tuck told Rex he wanted to come out for a visit. Rex was more than happy to see his friend. He got Providence’s ok and he sent Tuck a passport and plain tickets and Tuck was at Providence’s front door in no time.  
  
Rex was getting ready in his room, unaware of Tuck’s arrival. After finishing a shower he pulled on some gray sweats and was drying his hair. Tuck was greeted by shocked faces and panicked Providence agents. ‘Great you would think they would be used to Evo’s, guess not.’  
  
He wanted to ask where Rex’s room was, but the soldier’s looked ready to flip out at any moment. He continued to walk until he saw Six. “Excuse me I’m a friend of Rex, do you know where his room is…?”  
  
“Yes his room is a floor up, the third door on the right…” Six pointed to an elevator. Tuck nodded and walked past the man. He found the door Six told him and knocked. “Just a sec…”  
  
He heard Rex’s voice from the inside. The door opened and Tuck blushed. Rex still a little wet from his shower, shirtless with only a towel around his neck, and a pair of sweats.  
  
‘OMG!!!’ Tuck thought and had to keep himself from drooling. Rex looked at his friend in confusion. “Tuck man are you ok?”  
  
“Oh yes I’m fine, it’s just been awhile since I’ve seen you…”  
  
“Well come on in I’ll finish getting dressed and we can hang out.” Rex moved back into his room and let his friend enter. Tuck entered and closed the door locking it.  
  
“There’s no need for that…” Tuck’s bandages went out and grabbed hold of Rex. “Tuck?”  
  
“Oh man Rex it’s been a long time, I wonder how much you’ve grown…” The bandaged Evo lowered Rex’s pants to reveal his 7 inch soft cock and his crown of dark pubes. “Oh yeah so much bigger I can’t wait to suck on it…”  
  
“Tuck you can’t do this or a better question why are you doing this?” Rex shouted, his hormones were in overdrive making use of his nanites a no go.  
  
“You still don’t remember, it’s cool it’s fun reminding you…” Tuck kissed Rex. Rex was shocked feeling the other male’s lips press against his but he found himself kissing back.  
  
Tuck had his bandages hold Rex’s arms above his head, and the kiss deepened. Rex could taste his minty tooth paste and found it very familiar. Their tongues clashed neither giving in. The kiss grew sloppy and saliva ran down Rex’s chin. The bandaged Evo pulled back and licked up the saliva trail.  
  
“Your taste hasn’t changed Rex it’s still as great as ever…” Tuck kissed down his jaw line. With great joy he licked his way down Rex’s body, lapping up the few droplets of water that remained. His tongue running over his muscles enjoying the taste.  
  
Rex shivered as Tuck licked up his side heading toward his little hair pit. “I’ve never licked a hairy pit before but you were my first for so many things why not this.” Tuck buried his face in Rex’s arm pit and inhaled his clean pure scent. He could smell the scented body wash Rex used and it made him drool. ‘Oh baby this is gonna be weird but so worth it…’  
  
He swiped his tongue and shivered as the hairs ran over his wet muscle. He shivered at the taste, his pure taste, and the scent was orgasmic. ‘It has been to long since I’ve gotten to taste him like this…’ He continued to lap at the hairy pit. ‘And these hairy pits omg I hope he never shaves its weird but it tastes and feels great…’  
  
“Tuck stop oh please stop…” Rex arched his hips forward. His cock was fully aroused and standing at 9 inches. Tuck lowered a bandage and wrapped it around the base.  
  
“Don’t cum yet Rex I wanna drink your cum…” Tuck said and went back to work licking his way down Rex’s wet body. Tuck hummed as he did so keeping his sights on the prize. Rex’s cock was twitching, and their were a few drops of pre-cum at the head. Tuck was ready to suck that huge stiff rod.  
  
Rex was being driven mad and he couldn’t shake this familiar feeling. ‘Oh god, don’t tell me I made Tuck do this to me before…’  
  
Tuck made sure to pay close attention to the abs tracing his tongue around the hard muscles, mapping out the now mature body. He memorized each turn and bend before reaching his naval. His tongue dipped in and lapped at the fresh taste.  
  
Once he was finished he moved lower and nuzzled his soft nest of hair. “So pure I love it…” Tuck said and Rex blushed.  
  
“Tuck please I need to cum…”  
  
Tuck smirked. “Then let me hear you say it…”  
  
Rex blushed. “Suck my cock!”  
  
Tuck cupped Rex’s balls and held his hard dick with his other hand. He lapped at the head like a lollipop as his hand stroked Rex’s hard length. The look of pure ecstasy on Rex’s face, oh how Tuck had missed that.  
  
The Evo massaged Rex’s balls as he took his length into his mouth, he sucked on the first half of Rex’s hard cock licking and sucking on the hard flesh making Rex moan in pleasure. Rex’s hips bucked as he wanted his full dick in that hot wet cavern.  
  
Tuck was more than happy to oblige he undid the band at the base. He relaxed his throat and took Rex down to the root. He moaned around the hard cock and that was it for Rex. He blew his load and flooded the back of his throat with cum. Tuck pulled back to catch the last few spurts of cum in his mouth. He moaned as the mature taste hit his taste buds, the lightly bitter seed made the Evo reach his own release.  
  
Rex yelped as he was dropped onto his rear. He looked at Tuck who was in a pile of bandages. The look on his face was of pure joy.  
  
“So did I make you do that to me before…?” Rex asked guilt making him worry.  
  
“Oh no man I came to you, I wanted to feel human again and share a bed with someone, it started off slow, but you gave me back more than you can imagine, or remember…” Tuck said as he was able to reform.  
  
Rex pulled Tuck in for a kiss. “I’m glad you came to see me…”  
  
“Me to…” Tuck hugged Rex.  
  
The two would be catching up quite a bit.  
  
End


End file.
